Amourship & Penguinship: The Journey Continues
by BugsBunny10
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Pikachu are back. Still on the quest of becoming a pokemon master, Ash brings along some old friends and a girlfriend along for the ride. As well as Dawn, who is also on the quest of following her mom's footsteps of becoming a pokemon coordinator.
1. Chapter 1: The Friendly Reunion

Amourshipping & Penguinship: The Journey Continues

**Author's Note: Just to be clarified, I do not own anything from Pokemon. I don't own the games, the anime series nor its characters. I'm just a huge fan of the games and the anime series who just want to show everyone my unique writing talents and how much I loved the successful Japanese franchise. Now that that's out of the way, here's what this fanfic story is all about. It's a tale of two well couples that I see are a genuine success.**

**The first couple is the amourshipping. For those who don't know what that means, it focuses on the relationship between Ash Ketchum and Serena. We all know who Ash is, but for those who don't know who Serena is, Serena happens to be a childhood friend of Ash before he started his journey. After helping her when they were little, she seemed to develop feelings for him, which you will see in the new season of Pokemon entitled **_**Pokemon The Series: XY.**_

**The last couple is the penguinship. This features the relationship between childhood friends Dawn and Kenny. Now we all know these two friends have known each other for quite a long while and they're hints that the two could be holding a secret crush from one another. Now that you know what this story is about, enjoy the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: The Friendly Reunion

A white Lexas LFA (made in Japan) can be seen pulling to a two-story house in Twinleaf Town.

"We're here," the driver said. He steps out of the car in a blue jeans, a black T-shirt underneath a blue and white jacket, a red hat that had a Poke ball symbol and dark sunglasses before taking them off. (the sunglasses I mean). He puts them in a little storage pocket before turning to the backseat and to wake up a personal friend of his.

"Pikachu," he went. "Hey buddy. We're finally here." The electric type pokemon woke up and hop up on his owner's shoulder like it always does. It's owner was none other than Ash Ketchum. The passenger door opens and coming out was a female in a bright red skirt, a black shirt and heavy pink hat. She had just woke up her pokemon who was sleeping on her lap as the car was driving. The female was none other than Serena and her pokemon was her first pokemon Feenekin, a fire-type pokemon.

"So this is where your friend live?" she asked her boyfriend. That's right. I said boyfriend. Ash nodded.

"Yeah," he replied back. "Come on." Ash runs up to the front door of the house. Serena just smiled at the way how Ash was still his fun-loving, hyped up self. After ringing the door bell, a tall female with blue hair opens the door. It was Dawn's mother Johanna.

"Hey Ash," Johanna said. Soon the retired Pokemon coordinator turned her head to Serena. "Who is she?" she asked.

"Oh," Ash said. "This is my girlfriend Serena."

"Hello," Serena said to the mother. "It such an honor to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Well it's nice to meet you two Serena," Johanna went. "Anyway. Dawn is in the backyard with Kenny."

"Cool," Ash went. Soon the male went full speed to the backyard and see his friend and her childhood friend and now boyfriend Kenny practicing.

"Piplup use bubble beam," Dawn commanded her pokemon.

"Prenplup you use bubble beam as well," Kenny commanded his pokemon. The two pokemon both use bubble beam and aimed it at each other. Their bubbles began to collide to one another which form little blue stars in the sky as well as forming some kind of rainbow.

"Wow," Kenny said. "We did an amazing job."

"We sure did," Dawn replied back. "That was awesome Piplup." Piplup commented as well. As they were practicing Ash slowly walks up behind Dawn and tapped her shoulder. "Kenny was that you?" she said.

"What?" Kenny said.

"Was that you tapping my shoulder?"

It didn't took the male long enough to noticed Ash right behind her. Him and his Pikachu. The two put a finger over their lips, signaling Kenny to don't say anything to Dawn.

"No," Kenny said. As Dawn continue to try to see who was behind her, Ash moved the same direction as she did. Eventually Dawn sees Ash. This was also the same way she had played with him like that many years ago so this was his way of getting back at her.

"Ash! So that was you who was tapping me," she said obviously excited to see her friend.

"Yep," Ash answered back. "It's so nice to see you again Dawn." Pikachu got off his trainer's shoulder and hi-fives Piplup, who was also glad to see him again. Ash and Dawn hi-five one another as Kenny walks up towards the two friends.

"Hey Ash," he said.

"Hey Kenny," Ash replied. "So your mother tells me you two are now a couple." Dawn nodded as she leans her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Soon the blue haired female soon turn her attention to Serena, who walked up to the friends with her Feenekin on her shoulder. "So Ash who is your friend?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," Serena answered. "I'm Serena and this is my partner Feenekin. Ash told me a lot about you."

"Serena and I were also childhood friends as well," Ash added.

"Cool," Kenny said.

"But now me and Serena are now going out," Ash said.

"So…are you guys…" Dawn said obviously surprised.

"Boyfriend," Ash finished her off.

"Girlfriend," Serena added. As the two kissed, Dawn seemed to be shock at this as she just stared her friend Ash kissing another girl right in front of her.

"Wow that's awesome you guys," Kenny said. "I have to say though, Serena. You sure do look nice."

"WHy thank you Kenny," Serena said.

"So what is all that stuff?" Ash points to a whole stack of Frisbees that was right on top of the grass.

"Oh that's stuff for our next contest," Kenny answered.

"Wait. You two are working together? What happen to the big rivalry between you two?"

"Well since we are now officially a couple, we decided to put our contest brains together," Dawn answered.

"Yeah the next Pokemon contest will feature two people both winning the contest ribbon," Kenny added.

The conversation was soon interrupted by Johanna who tells them that it was time to eat. At the dinner table, everyone was talking about their plans for the future.

"So Ash, Dawn tells me you and Pikachu participating in this year's Pokemon Gladiator Games competition," the former coordinator said. Ash nods. The Pokemon Gladiator Games are a yearly televised event. The Games feature obstacle courts that both the pokemon and its trainer compete in.

"Oh yeah and its going to be awesome," the pokemon trainer said. "Me and Pikachu have been practicing for this. Ain't that right, buddy?" Pikachu, who was eating with the other pokemon, gives a fist pump at his trainer.

"So Ash," Dawn called out. "How did you and Serena met?"

"Well actually me and Ash have a very interesting past together," Serena answered. Soon she and her boyfriend began to explain their story. They were like six or seven when they went to Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp. They were separated into different groups, but it wasn't until Serena got lost and hurt herself after being startled by a wild Poliwaq in the bushes. That's when Ash first met her. After bandaging her wounded leg with his handkerchief and helping her back to camp, the two begin a very close friendship until Ash started his first ever journey to become a Pokemon master and lost connection.

But it wasn't until Serena recognized Ash on TV when a Garchomp when on a rampage and soon began to start her journey since then. Ever since then, the two friends were reunited and this time, they wanted to keep it like that, even there was a time that they had to go on their separate ways and go back home. But now, the two don't have to worry about that for they are now a couple and hope that it would stay like that forever. Serena even wears the same handkerchief on the same leg that Ash had patched up a long time ago.

"That sounds so sweet," Johanna commented.

"Yeah it sure was," Dawn added. "Who knew inside all that confidence and brave heart is a softee?"

"Yeah well," Ash said annoying Dawn.

"So anyway, I moved back to Pallet Town to be more close to him," Serena said.

"Now we even have our own house," Ash added.

This seem to brought sadness into Dawn. Sure she and Ash have their fights and debates and she has a boyfriend of her own who is also sitting right next to her, but she always question herself _Do I have feelings for Ash_? While eating her food, Kenny noticed how Dawn had her head down and was starting to wonder if she has feelings for Ash. After dinner, he catches his girlfriend in the living room watching Piplup and Glameow playing.

"Hey Dawn," he called out her name. Dawn lifted her head up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" The young couple walk up to the room that the two are sharing together. Ever since becoming a couple, Kenny decided to move out of his parents' house and in the same house with Dawn and her mother just to be closer to her..

"What's wrong Kenny?" the blue-haired female asked.

"Do you like him?" Kenny just went out and asked. He doesn't want to believe that his own girlfriend have feelings for another person, but he needed answers.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Dawn please don't act like I'm crazy." The male just talked to her in a calm voice. "I've seen the way you responded on Ash and Serena being a couple, or how they say they're moving in together."

Dawn just put her head down until she could see the ground. But Kenny just gently lifted it back up. "Just talk to me. Please," he said.

All the female did was just sign. But she does eventually have something to say. "Kenny… You just…don't understand."

"Look Dawn I know how Ash can be very confidence and his determination. I've actually noticed that a long time ago."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Remember that time I told you if I won that battle with Ash, then I want you to come back to Twinleaf Town to start a journey with you?"

"Yeah. I remember. You even said you need to let me know how you feel."

Kenny nodded.

"Is that why you wanted me to come with you?"

Kenny nodded again. "To tell you the truth, Dawn. I had feelings for you since the first day we ever met. I always teased you because it was just a way for me to try and let go of my feelings."

This was all starting to hit Dawn. All these years of knowing Kenny, shhe never thought of just seeing him pour his heart out right in front of her. No more words can be said except smiles on the two as their faces drew more closer to one another until their lips were locking. It lasted for like about 30 seconds.

"I guess that's what I have to ehar," Dawn said.

"So are you over with Ash?"

"It may take me some time, but I hope so." Kenny just playfully punched Dawn on her arm and she did the same.

"Hey don't do that," Kenny said.

"You did that to me."

The boyfriend wrestle his girl on the bed and started tickling her as Dawn laughed out loud.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE KENNY GET OFF OF ME!" Dawn would laughed. But eventually the tickling stop and the couple began the lip locking again before getting ready to go back downstairs.

…

After dinner, the family was downstairs in the kitchen with their pokemon. Ash and Serena had already went home later on that day.

"Serena seems like a nice girl," Johanna said watching the dishes.

"Yeah she is," Dawn replied back. She was right beside her mother and was helping her. The young daughter was wincing the dishes off while her number one partner Piplup was drying them and putting them away. "Ash told me she could cook as well."

"Well maybe she could give you some tips," Johanna said.

"Mom."

"Anyway thanks again for helping me wash up the dishes."

"Sure."

"You too Piplup."

The penguin pokemon replied back.

"So you and Kenny are going to Pallet Town to help Ash and Serena moved into their place?"

"Uh-Huh. I'm really proud of him. He came a long way."

"I'm sure his mother feels the same way about him too."

"Night mom."

"Night sweetie." Soon everyone was now getting ready to go to sleep. Dawn and Kenny were sleeping together in her room. Piplup still sleeps right next to Dawn. But just when things were so peaceful, up on the roof of the house, three bad guys were listening to the conversation. These aaren't just ordinary bad guys. They are a group that Dawn knows all to well. It was Jesse, James and their talking pokemon Meowth from Team Rocket.

"Did you hear that?" Jessie asked her fellow members.

"Sounds like the twerp and his girlfriend got their own place," Meowth said.

"Perfect to swipe Pikachu without a trace," James added. The trouble making trio laughed as they walked back to their balloon.

"Revenge on the twerp that we all know, straight to Pallet Town, here we go," they said as they fly off into the moon sky.

**And…done. The first chapter is finally complete. I'm already working on the second chapter and since I have Monday off, hopefully it will be up by next week. Thank you Martin Luther King. But in the meantime, I have also made another Pokemon story. It's really a spin off of this story and its Rated M for Mature. It's just called Amourship & Penguinship: When No One Is Around. Check out the first chapter that as it takes place after the events of the next chapter of this story and focuses on Ash and Serena.**

**Now along with these two stories, I'm also working on a whole lot of other stories for Total Drama, Big Time Rush, Victorious and Bubble Guppies. Don't ask me why. I'm just very creative. That's all. Anyway, be on the look out for chapter two and fill free to give me some ideas for future chapters. I'll see you all soon hopefully. My name is BugsBunny10 and I'm signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unwanted Visitors (Part 1

Amourship & Penguinship: The Journey Continues…

Chapter 2: The Unwanted House Visitors (Part 1)

In Pallet Town, Ash's mother Delia was fixing some breakfast while her pokemon Mr. Mine was setting the table up for her.

"You have been a very good help with me," Delia said to Mr. Mine. The pokemon replied back with a smile. Soon her son Ash and Pikachu came downstairs obviously woken by the smell of morning breakfast.

"Morning Mom," the trainer said.

"Morning Ash," Delia replied back. "Morning Pikachu."

"Pika-Pika," Pikachu replied.

"Where's Serena?" Delia asked her son.

"She's still sleep."

"Well I hope she wakes up. Cause I know she won't like her food to get cold."

"I'll wake her up." Before he knew it, his Fletching came by flying right on top of his trainer's head. "Morning Fletching."

"Fletching," the flying-type pokemon replied.

"Hey Fletching. Why not go upstairs and wake up Serena for me. Use beak attack."

This was the type of wake up call that Serena's mother Grace's Fletching use to wake her up. Ash knew Serena hate it when she gets woken up like this. Soon his Fletching started flying down the hall to his room, where Serena was sleeping in along with her Feenekin.

"Ash are you sure that was a good idea?" Delia asked. She did have a point for Grace have told her about Serena's rebellious attitude every time someone wakes her up.

"Don't worry Mom," Ash said.

In his room, Fletching landed on top of Serena's head. All it took was just one second for Fletching to get ready for her little wake up call. Fletching's beak grew a few inches and with just one move forward, he woke up Serena, who was surprised by the waking up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed. Her scream was filled throughout the house. Serena rolled out of the bed and even knocked down her Feenekin on the floor.

"Looks like she's awake," a smiling Ash said as he was eating his food. His blonde girlfriend walked into the kitchen with anger in her face.

"Ash why did Fletching woke me up like that?" she asked nearly screaming. "You know I don't like being woken up like that."

"Yeah but your food was going to get cold," Ash replied back. The pokemon was also eating their food and the last person to join the couple was Delia.

"It's a big day for you two," Delia said. She knew today was the day for her son and his girlfriend to move into their own place. Although she is going to miss him being around the house, she knew that someday Ash is going to have to get his own place and today was that day.

"It sure is," he said. "Hey Mom. I want to say thanks for supporting me moving out."

"It's no problem."

"And thanks for helping us move in to our place Ms. Ketchum," Serena added. All Delia did was just nod.

…

After breakfast, everyone got ready for the day. Ash and Serena was in his room packing their clothes and the rest of their belongings in suitcases.

"Okay I got my stuff all pack," Serena said. "I'm going to pack them up in the moving truck." As she was walking out of the house, her pokemon Fennekin was sort of helping as she was dragging a plastic bag using her teeth. "Are you sure you can handle that bag Fennekin?" Serena asked her fire-type pokemon.

"Fennekin," the fox pokemon said with a confidence look on her face. She continue to drag the plastic bag down the hall wanting to help her trainer out. But stop when the bag ripped, freeing Serena's hair care products.

"Aww don't feel bad Fennekin. Here I'll put this in another bag."

Back in Ash's room, Ash was getting read to put his stuff in the truck when he turns his head to see his mother sitting down on her bed holding a picture of him when he was 10-years-old. The son walks in the room and sat down right next to her.

"Hey Mom. Are you okay?" he asked.

Delia just sign. "You're not a young boy anymore," she replied. "I know I wish I can take care of you forever, but I just can't."

Ash just smiled before giving her a hug. This was a mother and son bond that just want Delia to hold on forever. But what she does know is that no matter how old Ash will be, he will never stop loving his mother. The mother had tried everything she can ever since his father died when he was real little and she was so happy to see the results.

"Do you think me and Serena are rushing?" ash asked.

"It's not that sweetie," Delia answered. "I just have to face the fact that you're a young man. I can't hold to you forever."

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem."

"I better go ahead and finish packing." Ash left the room leaving Delia all alone with a smile of greatness.

…

Thousands of feet in the air on a place, Dawn and Kenny were on a flight to Pallet Town to help Ash and Serrena move in their house. This is the first time the two have ever set foot in Pallet Town. But luckily for them, a friend of Serena and Ash will be also there to not only help the moving, but also to guard Kenny and Dawn around the area.

"I sure can't wait to see Ash's new place," Dawn said.

"Ash told me he even have his own battle field out in his own backyard," Kenny added.

"Yeah I've heard. I can't wait to see the house."

At Ash and Serena's new house, the couple had just finished putting their bed together in their bedroom. The two was also putting together the room up with some help with their two friends from the Kalos region Clemont and Bonnie.

"Done," Ash said putting the King sized mattress down.

"It looks like a nice piece," Serena added.

"I say," 18-year-old Bonnie said. Her older brother came in the room with some boxes in his hands. As always, he was slow. "After all these years, you're still as slow as before," Bonnie said.

"Do you know how hard it is to carry boxes?" Clemont said. "Especially when you carry ones that said fragile?"

"I'm surprisee you haven't even drop it."

Ash and Serena couldn't help but giggle. "Anyway that's a nice field you guys have out there in the back," Clemont pointed out.

"Thanks," Ash said. "I always wanted one in my own backyard. Speaking of which, so what do you say Clemont?"

"Huh?"

"How you like to battle?"

"Pika-Pika," Pikachu said.

"Sure," Clemont answered.

"Hold on a second there," Bonnie said. "How about we make the battle interesting?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying how about me and Serena versus you and Ash?"

"A little boys versus girls battle," Serena pointed out. "That does sounds interesting. What do you think Feenekin?"

Feenekin was full on board and so was Pikachu.

"Yeah. Let's battle," Ash said.

"Hold on Ash. We still have to finish moving the stuff in our house first," Serena said.

"Oh yeah."

…

Kenny and Dawn have now landed. The couple walked off the plane and was scanning the airport around for someone.

"any sign of Alexa?" Dawn asked Piplup. Alexa is a friend of Ash and serena's who is from the Kalos region along with her sister Viola. She is also a journalist.

"Piplup," But the penguin pokemon just shook his head no.

"I don't see her neither," Kenny also replied. But a Caucasian woman is seen walking towards them. It was Alexa. On her shoulder was her electric-type pokemon Helioptile.

"You two must be Dawn and Kenny," Alexa stated. Kenny was lost at her image.

"Uh-Huh," Dawn replied. "You must be Alexa."

"That's right," Alexa replied back. "Come on. I'll take you guys to Ash's place." As the couple was following the smoking hot journalist, Dawn noticed her boyfriend landing his eyes at her. All she did was just look at him obviously mad at him. Kenny turn to his girlfriend and see her standing there with her arms touching one of the side. He was just standing there looking stupid.

It only took about half an hour for Alexa to drive up to Ash's new house. When she pulled her Jeep up to the driveway, she sees Ash and Serena carrying a table.

"Need any help?" the journalist asked.

"Alexa," Ash said happy to see her again. "Good to see you."

"Yeah we could seriously need a hand over here," Serena added. Kenny then give them a round of applause trying to be funny.

"Very cute, Kenny," Serena said with a pounded face.

"I know so is there anything we could carry?" Kenny asked.

"Actually we would really need some help getting the rest of those boxes," Ash answered. Pikachu pointed to the boxes that have stickers that said _'FRAGILE' _and soon Alexa, Kenny and Dawn all have boxes in their hands. After 10 minutes of giving everything in the right place, Ash and Serena were now officially moved in. The blonde female decided to fix everyone a nice settle in lunch while everyone was outside of the backyard. Serena was watching them from a window in the kitchen.

As she was cooking, Feenekin walk up to her with a can on her back. Her trainer got it off of her.

"Thanks Feenekin," Serena said appreciating her pokemon's help. "Everyone is going to love what I'm making." Next to hr pokemon clothing line, Serena is also a cook and was currently working on opening a restaurant for trainers and pokemon. "I even have something special for you and the other pokemon," she said to her fire-type pokemon.

Feenekin did love her trainer's cooking so there was no doubt in her mind that it was going to be good.

…

Outside on the backyard, there was a large pokemon field. Ash always wanted to have a pokemon battle right at his own house and now, he was able to do it. Since Serena was cooking, he decided to postpone the battle-of-the-sexes battle and now it was just going to be him and the Lumiose City Gym Leader and his friend Clemont. Both of them are now getting ready to battle.

"So I heard Clemont is a gym leader," Dawn said. She was standing by her boyfriend Kenny and Alexa.

"Uh-Huh," Alexa answered. "He's been doing quite well since traveling with Ash."

"Let's see how good he is then," Kenny added.

Bonnie was referring the battle. Like Ash, she too is a pokemon trainer, but on some occasions, she would often put her dreams to the side and help her older brother run the gym.

"Elecdabose, come on out," Clemont called out his pokemon.

"So Clemont has an Elecdabose?" Ash said to himself. All he did was just nodded. "Well then. Let's battle fire with fire. Pikachu go on out there, buddy." Pikachu got out on the fiend and was ready for battle.

"Why Ash going with Pikachu?" Dawn asked. "Doesn't electric-type moves don't work on another electric pokemon?"

"Well that's not always true," Alexa answered. "All electric pokemon have at least one advantage from the others. Knowing ash, he probably has a logical reason for choosing Pikachu."

"Electabose use iron fist," Clemont commanded. Soon his electric pokemon began spinning his arm around and started to created thunder.

"Pikachu use volt tackle," Ash commanded. But just as the two electric type pokemon was about to make contact, something out of the sky comes in the battlefield and traps the two into separate cages.

"Pikachu," Ash called out.

"Electabose," Clemont called out. The others quickly run out into the battlefield except Serena who was still in the kitchen, but was watching the whole thing from the window. Soon a balloon comes down on top of the property and laughter can be heard.

"Not you guys again," Dawn said already knowing who it was.

"prepare for trouble for you know our name," Jessie said starting the Team Rocket's speech.

"And make it double. It's a high risk game," James said.

"To protect the world with devastation."

"To unite the people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"to extend our reach to the starts above.

"Jessie."

"And James.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight and fight."

"Meowth that's right," the team's talking pokemon said.

"Wobbafett," the whale pokemon finished.

**And…done. Sorry it took me a while. I had a busy week and I had a bad case of writer's block. But now I'm back. Now I know you guys are going to be disappointed but I've decided to update every two weeks. I know it seems like a long time, but you'll never know what will happen. I mean now that this is my graduating year (I'm a senior in high school), I want to make sure I have all my credits so I will be out for a while. But don't worry. While I'm gone, I'll be thinking some more ideas for this story. I'll see you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unwanted Visitors (Part 2

Amourship & Penguinship: The Journey Continues…

Chapter 3: The Unwanted Visitors (Part 2)

"Team Rocket," Dawn yelled.

"I should have known you guys would follow us here," Ash said.

Serena quickly ran outside along with Feenekin. "All right. What are you three doing here?" she said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jessie asked.

"We're here to welcome ourselves to the neighborhood with some pokemon," Meowth said. Soon the three bad guys toss some devices up in the air. It soon turns into nets that capture everyone else's pokemon. Dawn's Piplup, Serena's Feenekin, Alexa's Helioptile, Kenny's Prenplup and Bonnie's newly involved Rachu.

"Let everyone go, Team Rocket," Ash commanded.

"Right now," Dawn added.

"That's it," Jessie said. "It's time to give these twerps a little taste of their own medicine."

"No problemo," Meowth said. Soon James toss some more devices that ties up all the pokemon's trainers together. "Now sit there as we steal your pokemon," he soon said. Soon the trio of thieves all put everyone in their balloon.

"Oh no you're not," Ash said. "pikachu use thunderbolt." But just as Pikachu used thunderbolt, all the trainers ended up getting shocked themselves. Team Rocket laughed evilly for the net was made entirely made out of cobber mush and on top of it sticks out like some kind of lightning rod. But overall, thunderbolt did not free everyone.

"Thunderbolt won't work this time," Meowth said.

"Phase one of our plan is complete," James said.

"Good," Jessie replied. "Now let's take Pikachu and the others to the boss." With that said, the trio got back in their balloon and began to fly away. "Away we go," they said together and laughing. Still in the net, Ash was trying to break his way and the others out. All these years of facing Team Rocket and defeating them every single time, he was not about to let them slide under his fingers. Unfortunately though, he was unsuccessful at it.

"Ash give it up," Dawn said. "You can't get us out of here."

"I'll never give up to Team Rocket," Ash fired back. "I never gave up to them and I'm not finna do that now." Ash's Fletching flies out of the house and turn to his trainer.

"Fletching?" the little flying pokemon said, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Fletching use steel wing to cut us lose." Ash commanded. Fletching did what his trainer did and managed to cut everyone free although it took him a few tries.

"Yes we're free," Serena said.

"Now let's go rescue our pokemon," Ash added. Fletching fly back into the house and grab Ash's car keys. He flew back outside and drops the keys in his trainer's hand. "Thanks Fletching," Ash said.

"Fletching," Fletching replied back.

"Now go and see you can find Team Rocket's balloon."

"Fletching." With that said, Fletching flew away to find Team Rocket.

"I don't know if Fletching could be able to find Team Rocket all by himself," Serena said.

"Serena got a point Ash," Dawn said.

"Yeah you both are right," Ash said. Soon he called out his Starathor and Gliscor to help Fletching find Team Rocket.

"Maybe we should split up," Alexa pointed out.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"I'll search them in my Jeep."

"I'll go with Alexa," Kenny said but soon stopped by Dawn.

"Kenny," Dawn angrily said his name.

"I mean me and Dawn will go with Alexa." Dawn nod her head, but with her eye on her boyfriend.

"Looks like it's just you and me then Ash, "Serena said.

"Don't forget us now," Bonnie said.

"Yeah we wanna help too," Clemont added. "Can we come with you guys?"

"Yeah. Come on let's go." The four friends got inside Ash's Lexus LFA (from the first chapter) and began searching for the trio of pokemon thieves. The same goes to Alexa, Dawn and Kenny.

…

On the other side of pallet Town, Team Rocket had just landed on the ground and was in front of their camp site which included a table, a campfire and an RV that has their symbol on each side. The three was now getting ready to eat lunch when they deliver a message to their boss.

"We have successfully capture the twerp's Pikachu," James said.

"And we ever capture a few others on the house," Jessie added. She then turn the monitor over so their boss can see all the pokemon.

"Excellent," the boss Giovanna said as usual sitting on his chair petting his Mewowt on its head. "I expect those pokemon to be very useful to our team. One of you will be giving a bonus. Bring the pokemon back to headquarters."

"Sir, the trio said as they signed out. The three just looked deviously at each other before getting up and dancing all around on the table they were eating.

"The boss will give one of us a bonus," James said.

"Wait a minute. But who?" Meowth asked. Soon the excitement was quickly turned down.

"It must be the one who did the most effort in this plan," James said.

"I thought of the whole plan," Meowth said.

"I trapped all the pokemon and the twerps," James said.

"I yelled the signal go," Jessie said.

"O come on. Anyone can do that," James yelled at.

"It's a lot harder than it seems," Jessie fired back.

"Both of you are wrong," Meowth said. "I'm always the brains of our plans."

The captured pokemon just watched Team Rocket playfully arguing one another, much to their annoyance. Little does they all know was that a Gliscor and Staraptor can be seen flying above. They quickly flew back to their trainer Ash.

…

In the meantime, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie was in Ash's car driving down a street to find their pokemon. The first pokemon Ash sees is his Fletchling. He stops the car to find out if it had find everyone.

"Fletching, did you find Team Rocket?" Ash asked his little robin pokemon. But Fletchling shook its tiny head no. "That's all right, Fletchling. Thanks anywhere. Come on."

"Looks like Fletchling didn't find any traces of Team Rocket," Clemont responded.

"Gliscor and Staraptor are still out there," Serena replied.

"Maybe they have better luck," Bonnie added. Speaking of which, Gliscor and Staraptor soon came and landed on the hood of the car.

"So did you guys find anything?" Ash asked. The two flying pokemon nodded and show them where. "They find them. All right you guys. Lead the way." The four friends quickly follow the two.

…

In Alexa's Jeep, she, Dawn and Kenny are not having any luck once so ever.

"any luck you two?" Alexa asked the couple.

"No," Kenny replied.

"No luck here either," Dawn said. The female began broke down crying, just upset at herself that she couldn't be able to find her partner.

"Dawn are you crying?" Kenny asked. But his girlfriend didn't answer. "Hey we're gonna find them. All right? Just don't give up."

Dawn quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes. "You're right."

"No need to worry, right."

Dawn giggled. "Right." After a few minutes of driving, Alexa calls Ash and tells him they have no luck. But Ash told her that they found out where Team Rocket is.

"Good news guys," she said to Dawn and kenny. "ash told me they found team Rocket."

"Really?" Kenny asked. "That's awesome."

Alexa quickly drove to where the others were.

…

At Team Rocket's campsite, the trio of pokemon thieves were still fighting on who should get the bonus. Not knowing that Ash, his girlfriend Serena and their friend Clemont and Bonnie were peaking from some trees.

"I see Pikachu and the others," Ash whispered.

"Where?" Serena asked.

"Over there." Ash points the captured pokemon in the back of the RV. "They must be getting ready to take them somewhere."

"We have to get them out of there," Bonnie said.

"But we can't go over there without a plan," Clemont stated. Soon Ash got an idea.

"I have an idea," he said. The pokemon trainer picks up a rock and throws it as far as we could that Team Rocket could be able to hear it. It worked for the team stopped their childish fighting and turn their attention to a stumble from the bushes.

"Do you hear something?" Jessie asked.

"Something coming from the bushes," James answered.

"Probably the twerps," Meowth replied. Seeing that they ran out of those nets they had earlier ago, James grab some rope and the three ran into the woods. This signaling Ash and Serena to go to the pokemon, who were all happy to see that they find them.

"Is everyone okay," the male asked. All the pokemon replied with a yes. "Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here." the boyfriend and girlfriend try to open the boxes, but it was no use. Soon Serena noticed that each of them had like some kind of lock on all of them.

"Ash look on top of the boxes," she said to her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah. I see that. The keys must be in the RV somewhere."

"I'll go inside and find some."

"Be careful. Who knows when Team Rocket will come back."

Serena nodded. She kissed her boyfriend before disappearing inside the RV. Ash was still in the back trying to get the boxes to open without the keys. But no good. In the meantime, Clemont and Bonnie were keeping watching. But the two decided to go and help with Clemont helping Ash and Bonnie going inside the RV to help Serena.

Inside the RV, Serena and Bonnie were going through the vehicle and just tearing it up like crazy to find the keys.

"I can't seem to find the keys anywhere," Bonnie said.

"Me neither," Serena added.

Little does the two friends know was that Team Rocket was on their way back in the RV.

"No sign of the twerps," James said.

"Ahh who cares?" Meowth replied. "Let's hurry up and get the pokemon to the boss before they come." Soon their attention turn to the back of their trunk. "It's the nerdy twerp."

Clemont looked up to see Team Rocket's face. "Ash they caught us," he said. Bonnie and Serena walked out of the RV to find Team Rocket waiting on them as well.

**Sorry it has been a while since I last updated. I had to cut this story down because it was awfully too long. But don't worry. I'm already working on the next chapter and it will come out sometime maybe during the weekend. But it sure looks like things are not looking good for our heroes once again. Can they free their captured pokemon and stop Team Rocket's plan once again? Well we all know that'll probably happen, but let's not jump to conclusions. I'll be back with chapter four.**

**Also Valentine's day is around the corner so that means I will be updating my **_**Amourship & Penguinship: Rated M **_**story. The next chapter will be focusing on Dawn and Kenny, so be sure to look out for it maybe during the weekend as well as chapter four. I'll see you all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Unwanted Visitors (Part 3

Amourship & Penguinship: The Journey Continues…

Chapter 4: The Unwanted Visitors (Part 3)

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE BREAKING INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S STUFF," Jessie yelled.

"HAVEN'T YOUR PARENTS TAUGHT YOU RESPECT?" James also yelled. Clemont turned his attention to something silver sticking out of James's pants. It was the keys.

"Ash I found the keys," he told Ash."

"Let our pokemon go Team Rocket," Ash commended. But Team Rocket was not finna give up to easily. They have been humility defeated by Ash and his friends for too long and they were not going to do that again. If they want their pokemon to be free, they will have to get the keys from themselves.

"That's it," Jessie said. "It's time you twerps get what's coming to you. Pumpkaoo, come on out." Jessie called out her Pumkaboo from its poke ball. But Dawn and Kenny haven't seen this type of pokemon before.

"Carnivine come out for a fight," James calls out his pokemon. But as always, after calling Carnivine out, the fly trap pokemon began biting on James's head. "I SAID COME OUT FOR A FIGHT, NOT COME OUT FOR A BITE," James yelled.

'Staraptor I choose you," Ash called out his Staraptor.

"Magneton come out and help," Clemont called out his pokemon.

"Pumpkaoo use shadow ball," Jessie commanded.

"Carnivine use bullet seed," James commanded. But just as the two pokemon was about to attack…

"Starpator use brave bird," Ash commanded. Staraptor then flew up the sky as it activated grey bird. As it flew towards the two pokemon, it dodges their attacks and lands it target. Both the two pokemon were thrown back to their trainers and the trio fell back, knocking the keys from James's pockets.

"The keys," Dawn yelled.

"Hurry get the keys," Kenny alerted.

"Quick Magneton," Clemont said. "get the keys before Team Rocket gets them." Magneton did just that and since the keys were made out of metal, they successfully grab them without any trouble. Everyone got one key and uses it to unlock their pokemon's cages, freeing them. The group then see Team Rocket getting up and about to strategies. They were not about to let that happen.

"Time to finish this up," Ash said. "Pikachu use thunderbolt."

"Piplup use bubble beam," Dawn commanded.

"Prenplup you use bubble beam too," Kenny commanded.

"Heliotile, use thunderbolt."

"Rachu use thunderbolt."

"Feenekin, use flamethrower."

"Electabuzz, use thunder."

All seven pokemon attacked the trio as they screamed with fear. The blast was so powerful that the ending up blasting off…yet again. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN," they screamed as they disappeared into the sky. All the trainers were reunited with their pokemon.

…

The group went back to Ash and Serena's house and they see that nighttime was about to fall. "What a day," Ash said.

"I'll say,' Serena replied. "Some home warming." Soon the female's mind was turned to something that she forgot earlier ago. "The food." She and Fennekin quickly ran into the kitchen. But when Serena was about to take something out of the oven, black smoke came out. Feenekin quickly got a plate out all by herself. As a fire pokemon, Feenekin can stand heat up to 300 degrees (or something like that) with no trouble.

"Oh thank you Feenekin," Serena said coughing up some smoke from the oven. Ash walked in the kitchen and open some doors and windows to let the smoke out. "I can't believe I burned the food."

"It's not your fault," Ash said. "Team Rocket came without any warning."

"I know, but…I wanted to cook a lovely dinner for our first night in our new place, but now the night is ruin."

"No it's not. We still have each other. Right, Pikachu?" Pikachu replied. Even Feenekin helped her trainer cheer her up. Serena couldn't help herself but smile, seeing that even though when things get rough, or will get rough in the future, Ash will always be there for her. As well as Feenekin, who have always been her partner since the day she got it from Professor Sycamore's pokemon research lab in Lumino City.

"You guys are right," she replied. "Thanks." Feenekin jumped up to her trainers arms and Ash lean forward and kissed his girlfriend.

"How about we order some take out and we'll have a nice cooked dinner tomorrow night?" Ash said and his girlfriend nod in agreement.

…

"So Clemont how about that boys vs. girls battle?" Ash asked. But Clemont shook his head no.

"Sorry Ash," he answered. "But I have to get back to Lumiose City to my gym. I know I've probably kept so many trainers waiting."

"Yeah I have to go too," Bonnie said. "I'm starting a new journey in the Sinnoh region."

Ash used to went to the Sinnoh region so he could compete in the Sinnoh League. "So you're gonna register to compete in the Sinnoh League? "he asked the young female trainer.

"Uh-Huh," Bonnie answered. "I'm gonna have a good time over there."

"Well Bonnie. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Ash."

"Yeah I have to go back to Lumiose City too Ash," Alexa said.

"Well thanks again for coming you guys and helping us out move in," Serena said. Instead of offering a handshake, Alexa just went over and hug the couple and they hugged her back.

"Hey no fair! You never gave us a hug," Bonnie replied. Although in her teenage age, she was still a little kid at heart. Alexa giggled before hugging her and her brother.

"Can I have a hug?" Kenny asked further angering Dawn. But the journalist did in fact gave him a hug. But Kenny didn't want to let go.

"Okay Kenny you can let me go," Alexa said. But Kenny just continue to hugged her. In fact, it seemed to have gotten tighter. He was quickly broken up by Clemont, Ash and his girlfriend Dawn.

"Kenny are you serious?" Dawn asked him. But all the boyfriend did was just blushed. The couple also had to get back to Twinleaf Town to finish training for their next contest battle. After their friends left, Ash and Serena was now all alone.

…

The two just order some Chinese food. While Pikachu and Feenekin went outside for a little while, the couple was sitting on the couch, just enjoying each other's company. But soon, an idea soon hit Serena's mind and it was a dirty one too.

"Hey Ash," Serena called out.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You know…I'm so tired after what all had happen today. And I was wondering…will you carry me upstairs?"

"I'm tired from what had happen today too now," Ash fired back. But Serena was not going to let him get away with that. She still have a few tricks up her sleeve. She turns to see her pink hair brush laying on the floor,

"My hair brush is on the floor," she said out loud. The female walked up to the brush and bent down to pick it up. At the same time, her skirt that she was wearing rise up so Ash could see her red pair of panties she had underneath.

Ash knew that she was trying to tease him, but he didn't care. All the male did was just sat there watching his girlfriend's backside as redness was creeping up on his face. Serena got her hair brush up and started walking back on the sofa. She stretched before laying down. Her head was on top of Ash's crouch, much to his surprise. He knew she must really trying to flirt with him.

"Man I'm so tired," serena said. She soon took her teasing to the next level. Grabbing onto both of Ash's legs, the blonde stretched her body while her knees was still touching the sofa. She even whip her hair once. Ash couldn't take it no more. Like a predator after successfully trapping its prey, Ash leaped up and pins his girl down on the sofa and started kissing her like mad.

"Okay you win," he said. The male lift up his girlfriend with no trouble at all. Serena giggled as blush was laying on her face.

"Oh Ash, I never knew how strong you are," she said.

Ash then walked up the stairs to take this moment to the bedroom.

**And…done. Now the events from the first chapter of my Rated M spin off takes place after the events of this chapter. Now the next few chapters will be focusing on Dawn and Kenny as they get themselves ready for their next contest. I thought I was going to update the rated m spin off on the same day. But I've been so busy lately it just didn't happen. Hopefully it will be up by next week.**

**And to give everyone a heads up, I'm also working on another Rated M story. This one is mainly for the Amourshipping fans for it is about Ash and Serena having a threesome with Alexa. All details about the story will be on the second chapter of the Rated M spin off or on the next chapter of **_**The Journey Continues… **_**Speaking of the Rated M spin off, the next chapter is mainly for the Penguinshipping fans. I'll see you all soon for the fifth chapter of The Journey Continues… and hopefully the second chapter of the Rated M story. Bugs…signing out.**

**P.S. man I've got to find a new name for my Rated M story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Rivals, New Battles

Amoruship & Penguinship: The Journey Continues…

**Hey everyone. I known I've been out for a while lately. Things have been very tight with school lately for I'm making sure I get my grades are caught up since I'm going to be out during Spring Break, which is at the end of March. But while I was out, I've came up with some ideas for **_**The Journey Continues…**_

**Like it said in the previous chapter, the next few chapters will be focusing on Dawn and Kenny's contest battle. During that time, they will be bumping heads with some old rivals of theirs. Now I'm not gonna spoil the surprise, but I will say is this…I hope you guys at least watched every single episode of the **_**Diamond & Pearl **_**seasons. If you have, then you should at least have a clue on what I'm talking about. On top of that, I'm also adding one surprise in the mix as well, which will be exposed at the end of next chapter. So hold on to your hats, or any part of your clothing for that matter.**

**Enjoy chapter five of my amazing Pokemon story.**

Chapter 5: Old Rivals, New Battles

Ash and Serena were kissing each other in the morning sun rays of Pallet Town in their own bedroom. The sun rays were exposing all the dry sweat on top of their naked bodies. Ash was on top of his girl just French kissing while his member was still inside. The lust her boyfriend was giving her was just too good to be true for Serena, everyday she wakes up, she would often have her Feenekin use Ember on her just to see if she could wake up and every time, Serena was surprised to see it was not a dream or one of those moments she has on herself. After a good 15 minutes of the nonstop love making, Ash pulled out of his girl and just laid right next to her. Both of them were panting like crazy animals.

"I think that was one of the best nights of my life," the blonde headed girl said.

"I never had a night like that before," the male replied back. "Usually it'll be just me and Pikachu."

Serena giggled. "Yeah I know what you're saying. I mean having my mom's Fletchling waking me up for early Rhyhorn morning practice?"

"So how was it after our journey?"

"It be the same as before. The only difference is I have Feenekin keeping me company."

Serena and Feenekin's bond had increase so much, Feenekin decided to stay out of its pokemon. Like Pikachu with Ash, whenever the Fox pokemon travels with Serena, it is often seen riding on one of her shoulders. Speaking of their pokemon, as the couple were laughing, they fail to realized that Feenekin and Pikachu were not in the room. Usually the couple's first starter pokemon are often seen with their trainers 24/7, but ever since their love making last night, the two decided to go somewhere else around the house to get some sleep and away from the noise the two were doing. But mainly because they were also pushed out of the bed and had landed on the floor.

"Hey speaking of which…" Serena said, seeing that Feenekin was nowhere to be found. "…where is Feenekin?"

"Yeah and Pikachu too?" Ash added.

"Feenekin."

"Pikachu."

The two decided to get out of the bed and went to go find them. But when Serena laid her two feet on the ground and stood up from the bed, her legs gave up on her and she ending up falling face first on the carpet floor with a loud thud. Ash quickly ran up to the other side of the bed with his morning robe around him.

"Serena," he yelled. "Serena are you alright?" The naked girlfriend was laying on the floor holding her entrance with both of her hands for her area felt on fire.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered. "Last night just wore me out. I don't even think I could get up."

Before she knew it, Ash was standing over her with his hand out. It was a signal for her to give him one of her hands. Serena did so and Ash quickly pulled her up in some kind of hug, just like he did when they were little kids and attending Professor Oak's pokemon summer camp. It was that moment that got them here not only as childhood friends, but boyfriend and girlfriend who have their own place together. The male wrapped her in her robes and soon later, the two began searching around the house to find their pokemon. Eventually, they found them sleeping in the living room sound asleep.

"Morning buddy," Ash said to his lifetime partner. Pikachu slowly open his eyes to see his trainer.

"Pika Pikachu," the mouse pokemon said.

"Hey buddy. Sorry for rolling you off the bed last night."

"Pikachu," Pikachu replied back.

"Yeah I'm sorry too Feenekin," Serena said to her pokemon.

"Feenekin," the fire type pokemon replied.

"How about this? After me and Ash step out of the shower, we'll both cook us some breakfast?" Serena suggested. The two pokemon were on bored with it. Soon Ash and Serena went back upstairs to take a shower leaving their pokemon downstairs.

…

A few hours later in Daybreak Town, Dawn and Kenny have just registered for the Double Team Pokemon Contest. After that, the two decided to go ahead and grab something to eat while they were in town. Dawn had been in Daybreak Town before since it was the place where she had won her fifth ribbon, giving her a spot at the Sinnoh Grand Festival, when she was traveling with Ash.

"Boy Daybreak Town sure brings back some memories, don't it Piplup?" the female coordinator said.

"Piplup," the penguin pokemon replied.

"Oh that's right," Kenny said. "This is where you won your fifth ribbon when you were traveling with Ash."

"Uh-Huh. Ash really helped me a lot." Just as Dawn was about to take a bite out of her cresol, a Plusle and a Minum jumped up on her shoulder. The two then used Spark, causing Dawn's hair to stand up like a with little sparkles in it, like a Diamond. These two were the type of pokemon that gave Kenny's nickname for Dawn, Dee Dee (short for Diamond Dandruff) when she was in kindergarten. (Watch the episode _Yes in Dee Dee We Can _from the _Diamond & Pearl _seasons.)

"Dawn are you alright?" Kenny asked.

The girlfriend quickly strengthen her hair. "Yeah I'm fine. No need to worry."

Kenny signed in relieved. "Thank goodness. At first I thought you were going to break down crying again, Dee-Dee." Dawn kicked Kenny in the leg. Although she got over her fear of Plusle and Minum, she still hate it when people call her that. But that wasn't why she was still mad. It was another person who knew about her old childhood fear.

"Morning Dee-Dee." It was her rival Ursula. Her two electric-type pokemon ran back up in their trainer's shoulders.

"Ursula? What are you doing here?"

"Well let's see. There's a contest battle, there's you who's in my way…what do you think I'm doing here? And where's your boyfriend?"

"Uhh, you're looking at him," Kenny said offended.

"I'm talking about the guy with the Pikachu."

Dawn just blushed for she knew Ursula was talking about Ash. "You mean Ash? And he's not my boyfriend. Kenny is."

"Well it won't even matter. Cause me and my boyfriend are going to win this contest battle."

"The last time I check Ursula, I beat you in every round you and I are in."

"Well that won't happen now, will it? Unless, something like what just happen to your hair happens again."

"I'm over that."

"Where's your boyfriend you're bragging about so much?" Kenny asked curiously. Ursula's boyfriend George walked in the conversation.

"Ursula, aren't you ready to eat? Are these your friends?" George asked. Unlike his girlfriend, George wasn't really much of a rival.

"Oh these are just some losers that are competing in the double team contest battle with us," Ursula answered.

"Oh nice to meet you two." George stick his hand out so Dawn and Kenny could shake, but it was quickly pulled away by the bratty rival of Dawn's.

"Honey, don't shake hands with the competition. Come on. I'm hungry." The two left the Penguinshipping couple alone. They quickly finished eating their food.

"Well at least there's one rival that's not a brat as Ursula," Kenny said.

"I'm ready to go," Dawn said. Piplup finished eating his food and hop back in his trainer's arms.

"No dessert or anything?"

"No. I'm ready to get our contest clothes and head back to our hotel."

"All right then. Let's roll." The male took out his wallet to pay the bill and leave their waitress a $10 tip. Throughout the day, the couple as well as their pokemon were finding clothes for the contest battle in two days. The day ended with the two heading back to their hotel room and getting themselves ready for bed. While Kenny (who was in his pajamas) was already in bed, Dawn was outside on the porch of their hotel room with her Buneary and her No. 1 partner in crime Piplup, who she is planning on using during the contest battle. She's also using Mamoswine, but she kept him in his poke ball.

"You two are going to be great at the contest battle," Dawn said. "We came a long way and even hit a bump on the road. But we're still standing. Now let's go show them what we're made of."

The two pokemon both hopped up and down with so much excitement. Dawn grab the poke ball that Mamoswine is still in. Since the porch they were on was too small for the large pokemon, the female coordinator kept him in his poke ball.

"Mamoswine, you're gonna be great too," Dawn said.

Soon they went back inside in the hotel room and were getting ready to go to sleep. Before the female laid her head, she took out her mother's first contest ribbon. The young girl still holds on to it for good luck.

"Since the contest is in two days, how about you and I just so sight seeing and a little more training?" Kenny said.

"That sounds like a good idea," his girlfeind replied. The two turned out their lights and went straight to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

While their pokemon was running around in the backyard, Ash and Serena were enjoying quality time together in their hot tub. Instead of wearing swimsuits or bathing suits, the two were just in their birthday suits as they passionately kissed each other.

"So you promise you and pikachu will be back in two days?" Serena asked her boyfriend. Ash was heading back to Lumiose City to compete at a contest battle. This battle was only one part of Ash's next step to become a pokemon Master. All he have to do is win his battle and he will move on to the next round.

"I promise," Ash said.

"I'm so proud of you. You've really haven't changed that much."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-Huh. Your strong bond with your pokemon and your determination prove to be an advantage for you."

"Thanks Serena. Look we're gonna leave tonight but we'll be back in two days."

"Right. In the meantime, I'll have Feenekin and Fletchling keeping me company while you're away. At least I can see you battle on TV."

"There you go." Pikachu hopped up on his trainer's shoulder. "You ready, buddy?"

"Pikachu," the mouse pokemon replied. Serena just giggled.

…

Meanwhile, at the airport in Petalburg City, a plane is about to takeoff. A female was in her seat waving goodbye to her younger brother, who was holding in his hands her one year old baby she has with her boyfriend. She turns around and see him putting his stuff away.

"So May are you ready to win?" Drew asked his girlfriend.

"Uh-Huh," May answered back as Drew sat right next to her. "After all we have a reputation to maintain."

Both May and Drew are top pokemon coordinators and they hold a reputation for being the Prince and Princess of Pokemon Contest Battles.

"That's right. Now let's fly to Daybreak Town and win us a ribbon."

May nodded in agreement. The two hold hands until their wedding ring tattoos each of them having one of each other's name was touching one another. After five minutes, the plane takes off and was now heading for Daybreak Town.

**SURPRISE! I'm adding the ContestShipping (May and Drew) couple on here too. This was the surprise I was talking about. I bet some of you guys accurately believe I was gonna expose the surprise next chapter. Well it took me longer than I hope but I finished it. So what's going to happen now at the contest battle? Who will come out on top? All questions will be answered as the journey continues…**

**P.S.: coming soon is my new Rated M story called **_**Ash, Alexa & Serena: The Amourshipping Threesome**_**. I'll be working on it during the weekend so hopefully, it'll be up by next week. So be on the look out for it.**


End file.
